


Send in the Clowns

by MelonStar21



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, ozglyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonStar21/pseuds/MelonStar21
Summary: Time is an unexplainable thing. This statement could never be more true than in the circumstances that Ozpin has found himself in, as he tries to win back the time that he has  foolishly wasted.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Ozpin
Kudos: 5





	Send in the Clowns

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story came from the song "Send in the Clowns" from the musical A Little Night Music. (The little ^^^ within just mean that it is a flashback)

Time is an unexplainable thing. Most waste time and distract themselves with trivial possessions that in the grand scheme of things account for nothing, while others cherish the time they are given, understanding that it is even more precious than the biggest jewels or any amount of gold one could acquire.

This statement could never be more wickedly true than in the circumstances that Ozpin finds himself in this chilly spring morning. The icy breeze struck through him as his hair danced along with the wind, to the haunting melody provided by the larks high in the trees. He walked forth on the grassy path to where he knew she would be waiting for him (as she promised when they last talked). His movements lacked his usual bounce as his nerves wrapped around him like a welcoming hug.

Today was the day that he would stop running away from his feelings that have built through the years of their on and off relationship. What was the point of helping to stop a war to save lives if he couldn’t live his own life to the fullest? Even the thought of another goodbye pained him so. Although, he couldn’t help but look back on their moments together…

^^^

They sat there beneath _their_ willow tree holding each other in a tight embrace, neither willing to address the uncertain future that was ahead of them. Simply spending their time appreciating the silence as the sun started to set casting orange and red hues across the skyline.

“Isn’t it rich?”

Glynda spoke, breaking the calm and hushed mood surrounding them, noticing the way nature swiftly moved about, rewarding them the privilege to have a glance into the balance of the Earth. Ozpin made a noise of agreement, his focus never leaving the sight of Glynda in front of him. The way her platinum blonde hair perfectly reflected the light and curled down her back, now that she had taken it out of the bun that she always wore around at school. Her stunning emerald eyes staring out at the landscape in front of them in complete awe, the twinkle within them even more prominent and protruding than it has been throughout the entire week.

Slowly, Glynda turned around within their embrace to face Ozpin, deciding that it was better to address this situation now before things could go any further. “So, Oz, are you ready to stay with me? Have you had enough time to think about what you actually want out of this?”

“Glyn you know this is difficu-”

“Oh Oz come off it,” and with an eye roll she started to break away from his hold before things went downhill. “Look I know that you want to join the services and help the war from within, but is there truly no way that I could fit in with that plan of yours?”

Ozpin sighed, “Honestly, I’m not sure. All I know is that when I go into this field, I need to limit the amount of people that could get hurt just by their relations with me.”

“Ignoring your feelings towards commitment is not a suitable excuse to just push me away Oz.” By this time, Ozpin reluctantly started to release her knowing that she was bound to walk away no matter what pitiful excuse came to his mind in this moment.

“Look Glyn at this moment in time I feel its best that I have no distractions-”

“A distraction; is that what I am now?! You know what, send in the clowns why don’t you, let them pull your attentions away from what you feel. I won’t be moved on my feelings Oz so call me once you’ve landed back on the ground.”

And with that she was off, Ozpin’s eyes focused on her retreating silhouette fading into the distance.

^^^

Shaking his head so that the past memory would fade, he continued his way to _their_ willow tree, which was now slowly coming into view. Back then he was too afraid to acknowledge his feelings that consumed his whole being, drowning him in their intensity and severity.

Now he could confidently say what he wanted…what he always wanted. Throughout, his life his career allowed many doors to open filled with promises of influence and progress. However, it also closed the one door that was always alluring to him. There was no-one to blame for this but himself (he knew that). He was always tearing around in his younger years searching for answers, but Glynda wouldn’t move, and he realised the reason for this was because she was the only answer he truly needed.

All this time that he had so foolishly wasted because he was too stubborn to notice what was right in front of him. She was right in front of him. Her light that could not only guide and direct, but also protect him, no matter his faults and flaws. He remembered an encounter like the one before only a couple years back. When he was blinded by his desire that suited him the best, ignoring her feelings once more…

^^^

“Are we a pair?” 

Looking up from his paperwork Ozpin found Glynda staring at him from the doorway, looking as formidable as ever, dressed in her nightgown. His quirked eyebrow insinuated to her that he hadn’t heard her previous question, causing her to repeat herself. Ozpin went to open his mouth only to find that no words came out. It seemed he was too mesmerised by the sheer sight of her. Her golden locks trickled down her back in soft waves, and he noticed that they had gotten longer since the last time they were together. But currently, her eyes didn’t hold their usual shine and her face was paired with a deep frown, which only seemed to grow deeper due to his speechlessness.

Ozpin coughed to knock himself out of his dream-like state. “I’m sorry Glynda, do try and forgive me but I was just finishing off some work. But to answer your question…well I don’t know what to call us.”

With a roll of her eyes she walked to his side of the desk and sat upon it, removing that last physical barrier between them, “Why do I bother? You know Oz, those chocolate eyes of yours are too rich for their own good, they keep pulling me in. Despite, my common sense telling me to run far away…to stop getting hurt.”

She moved to face him, and he could see all the thoughts running through her mind, and every emotion pouring out of her soul. He put down his pen and placed his now free hand onto her knee, trying to provide some sort of comfort in a hopeless situation. With one last look into his eyes she made her final statement on the matter - her voiced decision.

“I’m not coming back Oz, I can’t bear it anymore!”

Her voice trembled only slightly with emotion. At last with a sigh she got down and kissed his cheek making her way back to collect her things. But his words stopped her in the doorway. “Aren’t you going to say something else, perhaps along the lines of send in the clowns?” For a moment they stayed there, falling into each other’s presence for a beat too long. But Glynda was first to move, saying her final words to him that made Ozpin realise they were too far gone,

“Don’t bother. We’re already here.”

^^^

The sight of her now standing alone looking into the distance while her dress swayed gently in the wind, under _their_ willow tree took his breath away. They were older now (even by only a few years) and they can face whatever the world wants to throw at them, but most importantly they’ll face it together from here on out. He knew his lines and there was no use of hiding under mountains of work anymore. With that he called out her name, and as she turned a small smile was present.

“Glynda, I need you just to listen for a bit first okay?” She nodded signalling his queue to continue, “Right, to put it simply, I’ve been so foolish Glyn. And all these years, have been wasted. My heart knew that, but my head stubbornly refused the notion. This is all my fault, I fear, but I’m ready now to say that I love you Glynda. It’s you and it’s always been you; you’ve given me purpose…not my work. Now is a time to try and turn back. I just wanted you to know that I’m ready and no matter what…I want to make you as happy as you’ve made me all these years.”

Throughout his speech he could see tears prick in her eyes, a few escaping down her delicate cheeks. He had said what he wanted to say, the only thing that mattered now was her response.

“I’m sorry Oz, I should never have come. Ozpin, you know James who I’ve been seeing for a long time now…well he proposed…and I said yes.” It was then when Ozpin’s gaze fell down at her hand, and to his horror, he found that there indeed was an engagement ring resting there. “To flirt with rescue when one has no intention of being saved. Oh gosh. Oz I didn’t want to be hurt anymore. It was, is, draining and I don’t know if I can do this now. I always knew your feelings but for you to only realise them truly, in a span of over ten years…” She trailed off and turned to walk away, “Please forgive me Oz but I can’t deal with this now.”

Emerald met chocolate once again until she walked away. Both now had tear lines on their faces. Ozpin slumped down against the tree trunk and placed his head in his hands. He stayed still listening to the lark’s continuation of that haunting melody from before, finally able to place lyrics to the ballad,

_“And where are the clowns?_

_There ought to be clowns_

_Well, maybe next year…_

Time is a fragile thing, that one must learn not to play with. It is the single most vicious beast known to man, as it slows down for no-one and rips the chance of happiness out of one’s hands. Most waste time and distract themselves with trivial possessions that in the grand scheme of things account for nothing, while others cherish the time they are given, understanding that it is even more precious than the biggest jewels or any amount of gold one could acquire.


End file.
